My Lord And Lady
by Sakrua
Summary: Kagome’s dad is an abusive Lord of the East who uses the Shikon Jewel to turn Kagome into a half demon so she can wed a rich Demon Lord called Naraku. So she runs away right to the Taishou faimly...
1. Default Chapter

AN: hope you all like this one, I really did. Well, on with it then! I'm going to start this thing called the Summery So Far, where I recap what's happened in the story up to that chappie, tell me what you think! Ok, well that's it for me!

Summery So Far: Kagome's dad is an abusive Lord who uses the Shikon Jewel to turn Kagome into a half demon so she can wed a rich Demon Lord called Naraku. She runs away…

**Chapter 1**

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Into The Light….**

Kagome walked out into the sunshine, her eyes quickly adjusting to the new light. The sun was shining, the air was so light, and yet Kagome, Lady Kagome, couldn't be called anything close to happy this morning. She never seemed to be happy at all anymore. But that was considered understandable.

Since Kagome was four, she hadn't been all that happy. Until four years of age, Kagome assumed she probably had been a normal child. But one night had changed all of this. The normal happy Lady had become a sad despondent child. She had gone from Kagome Brown Eyes, as her maids had called her to, Lady Kagome of the Eastern Lands, in one night.

She had been sitting beside her father at their dinner table. Lords and Ladies from all of the surrounding courts were there. By the time the third course was served, Kagome was too full to eat.

"Daddy, I'm full, can I-" her father cut her off,

"Finish." He growled, she winced, and did her best.

_Once upon a time there was a girl,_

_In her early years she had to learn,_

_How to grow up,_

_Living in the war that she called home_

_Never knowing where to turn for shelter from the storm…_

Kagome ate until her stomach was killing her, and she couldn't shove another bit down. "Please Daddy, please." She whispered.

"Eat." He said coldly. So she did, her pains were brining tears to her eyes, but she slid another bit down her throat. And she puked. There had been no avoiding this. She splattered her entire dinner all over the floor. Her mother rose, about to go to her daughters side, but her father forestalled his wife. When she took another step, his fist forestalled her…

_Hurt me to see the pain cross my mother's face,_

_Every time my father's fist would put her in her place,_

_Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room,_

_Hoping it would be over soon…_

"I'll take care of it." He said tersely. Kagome's mother's face went as pale as it ever had, she looked ashen. But she nodded softly, saying not a word. I had never seen this part of my father before. He took me by a painful grasp on my arm, and pulled me to my room…

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same, _

_And I'll still remember how you kept me so afraid…_

_Strength is my mother, for all the love she gave,_

_Every morning that I wake, I look back at yesterday,_

_And I'm ok…_

When I opened my eyes next, my mother stood beside me, she knelt down and held me to her, and we cried together. She slowly but a rag on my head, and we slept in her bed that night, some how it would chase all our problems away…

If only I had known how many nights would end this same way…

_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt,_

_When its you that helped put up all these walls I've built,_

_Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door, _

_The echo of a broken child screaming please no more…_

Kagome shook her head, trying not to remember, trying to ignore that lack of sleep she got. She tried to forget the fact that he made her wince. Tried to forget that he made her scared, he had created all the fear in her.

Her mother smiled as she sat down in their knitting romm, Kagome gave a weak smile back, and they began, gossiping and talking as any two women should. Like normal women.

Then he opened the door..

_Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done?_

_For you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on…_

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same, _

_And I'll still remember how you kept me so afraid…_

_Strength is my mother, for all the love she gave,_

_Every morning that I wake, I look back at yesterday,_

_And I'm ok…_

"Good morning my lovely ladies." Her father said smiling brilliantly at them. Kagome smiled and nodded to her father, her mother stood and kissed him lightly. They would keep on keeping on… Yes, they were truly Ladies fit for it…

"Good morning father." Kagome said calmly, anger and fear fighting for dominance in her soul. Fear always won. He nodded to her and looked at her more fully,

"Daughter," he said, he hadn't called her Kagome ever that she could recall, "You are Sixteen." He said, she nodded,

"As you say father." She said, he nodded as if confirming something he hadn't been sure of.

"You are eligible to marry." He said, she nodded, but stiffly this time,

"A, as you say father." She said, her voice stumbling, he nodded,

"It is, and so it shall be. I have someone, a Lord that I would like you to meet." He said, and then opened to door wider to reveal a tall man with dark black hair. Kagome paled, this man was a demon. She shivered as he kissed her hand, and bowed to her mother.

"My ladies. I am Lord Naraku of the South." He said, Kaogme's mother's face was carefully blank, but it was also as ashen as it had ever been.

"This Lord has approached me for your hand Kagome. And I am inclined to give it to him. He has but one condition that I am more than happy to give up. And he will pay hansomly for you. What do you say?" he asked, but it wasn't really a question,

_I say that you are a pig and that he is a slimy demon that should be murdered rather than married, and that if you want me to be worth something to you than you could sell me for a slave for that's all I'll be to him anyway! _

These were Kagome's thoughts, but that was just all they were. Fantasies of what she would say if she only could, instead she said,

"It will be as you say father. Always as you say." She said. The Lord Naraku smiled,

"Now how do you get them to behave so well?" He asked, her father laughed, and smiled,

"I am very dominating; a physical blow totally cows women. You would to well to learn that." He said, and then the two left laughing…

_It's not easy to forget, _

_All the marks you left, along her neck,_

_When I was thrown against cold stairs, _

_And everyday afraid to come home, _

_In fear of, _

_What I might see next…_

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same, _

_And I'll still remember how you kept me so afraid…_

_Strength is my mother, for all the love you gave,_

_Every morning that I wake, I look back at yesterday,_

_And I'm ok…_

Kagome cried to her mother for a long time that night…

Kagome knew her father was desperate, but this had been something totally unpredicted from him. He held a replica of a powerful jewel called the shikon jewel in his hand. Where he had found this replica she had no idea, all she knew was he was going to fulfill that little 'condition' of Naraku's…

The price was her humanity.

The jewel took her humanity, or half of it anyway. The jewel turned her into a half demon so that Naraku could have a demonic bride. But not one more powerful than himself. Kagome cried all alone that night.

"No," she whispered fiercely to herself, "I won't be my mother, I won't let father do this to me, and then let Naraku do it too. I won't bring another child into the world for him to abuse, like I was. Oh mother why didn't you run away?" she asked herself, and that sparked an idea…

Run away? Could she? Dare she?

Oh yes, she dared.

That night, grabbing what she could carry she ran, and ran far and fast. Ran away from everything…

"I'm sorry mother, but I won't live my life like you did!"

OK, yeah this is totally sad for right now but it gets better by chappie two!

CHAPTER TWO: Welcome to the family…


	2. Welcome To The Family?

AN: Ok here we are at Chappie two, I promise I'll work on the cursed ones next time. I just wanted to do this chappie cause it's one of my favorites. Ok, well, I will thank everyone who reviewed at the bottom. PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**CHAPTER 2**

**Welcome To The Family?**

**A New Beginning…**

Inuyasha walked into his father's throne room. It was rather small, not all that lavishly decorated, a large chair stood on a dais in the middle of the room where his father sat along with his brother. Inutaishou and Sesshomaru were talking to one another about something even Inuyasha's dog ears couldn't pick up.

His father stood at least seven and a half feet, with long white-silver hair, while Sesshomaru, his brother stood at only a half foot shorter and while Inutaishou's face was softened by laughter, Sesshomaru's was colder, his emotions masked behind it. Inuyasha was a mix between the two. His mother was human, giving him a soft look when he chose to let himself look that way, and when he didn't, his demon side made him able to look colder than either his father or brother. But Inuyasha didn't look either way very often, no most of the time he just had a scowl across his face, no matter how he felt. He only smiled at his mother, the Lady Azume, and sometimes at his father, and he only looked that cold when his mother or brother was in trouble.

Inuyasha was the youngest child in the Taishou family, at only eighteen years old, but there was a large story behind his birth. Inutaishou's former lover and wife Kirana disappeared when Sesshomaru was only a child. Years later Inuyasha was born when his father met Azume. As it turned out, Kirana had been stolen away but no one realized it, and after many, many years she returned, to a step son. Well after a bit of deliberation, the two Ladies had decided to live side by side, since neither wanted their sons to have to leave the Palace, and since Taishou loved them both, they decided that it would be better simply to be friends, which ended up working.

Slowly Inuyasha walked into the throne room, not wanting to intrude, but needing to all the same. Inutaishou looked up at his son,

"Inuyasha?" he asked softly, "Something troubles you my son?" Inuyasha nodded,

"Yeah, I, I just have this feeling that something is coming…something I can't explain…I don't know, it's just been buggin me that's all." He said frowning to himself. Inutaishou looked to his older son, cocking his head,

"Sesshomaru, do you sense anything?" he asked softly. Sesshomaru frowned,

"No. But Inuyasha has always been a tad delusional so…" he trailed off with a smirk, Inuyasha gave him a rather rude gesture and glared at the wall vehemently. Inutaishou growled at both of them,

"Boys don't even start. Your mothers hate it when you two fight, imagine if they heard you!" he snapped, both sons looked at the ground sullenly,

"Sorry father." They mumbled in unison, Inutaishou coughed to hide his smile, and was about to speak, when suddenly something burst into the room.

Quickly, about ten guards entered, seemingly trying to hold a fighting, someone, down.

"Hold 'er steady men! Come on!" the captain yelled, Inutaishou signaled Inuyasha, who turned to the men,

"Uh, Fellas'?" he asked, quirking an eye-brow. Immediately, the guards turned to him.

"My Lords'." The captain said, dropping an awkward bow while still trying to hold on to the 'prisoner'. "We caught this ruffian illegally entering your lands and stealing along the w-." he never got any farther, suddenly the person in the middle threw all the men off, leaving a ring of unconscious men around them.

Inuyasha stood speechless for a few moments. In front of him was a woman. A haggard woman to be sure, but still a woman. Her eyes flashed with fear and panic. And that was when Inuyasha noticed the dog ears perched on top of her head…

"Boys, restrain her please." Said Inutaishou calmly, Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha,

"She looks half starved, run her down, she won't be able to go much longer anyway." He said calmly.

"Right," said Inuyasha, "No problem."

WRONG!

Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, W-R-O-N-G! Inuyasha soon found out that despite the fact that the girl was probably just as exhausted as Sesshomaru said, she was bloody fast! Almost as fast as Sesshomaru. She dodged away from every attack they made at her, always keeping just out of reach. But as soon as they stopped for a moment to try another way to get at her, she stopped as well.

_At least she IS tired. _Inuyasha thought to himself, _we have that going for us if nothing else. _Inuyasha however was getting tired of this game though, and even Sesshomaru could tell.

Just then though the girl jumped backward through the wall, knocking it down and fleeing into the hall behind her. Servants and nobles jumped out of her way, and the two brothers who were following her. Inutaishou shook his head softly as two women who had also been in the hall walked toward him, one was tall and willowy, while the other was shorter and petite. They both had long black hair, they were the ladies Kirana and Azume. Azume cocked her head,

"Should I ask?" she asked wryly, he shook his head,

"No, I think you will find out soon enough anyway." He said, and then he laughed to himself,

_What did I begin here? _ He thought to himself, his two wives chuckled and then they headed back to their rooms to wait.

Kagome knew it was only a matter of time before one of them caught her. One of them was a full demon, and the other was a half demon, like herself. Even on a good day she couldn't have over powered them, and this wasn't a good day, on a good day, she could have out run them long enough to get away, but now? She was racing time and testing her luck, and she was getting tired.

As she busted out of the mansion, she felt that rush of wind on her face. She was going as fast as she could possibly go. She ran through the court yard. And that was when she heard rushing water. She knew what would come next. She was too tired, tired, hurt, and already out of breath.

She tripped. Then next thing she knew she was flying through the air, and then the rushing water flew past her…

Inuyasha saw her beginning to tire, and he rushed forward, then she tripped. Her body went flying into the raging river that surrounded the court yard. The river was much stronger today, the recent rains had broken the dams. Cursing, and without thought, Inuyasha dived after the girl into the river…

Water, she was under the water. But she was also too tired to pull herself up. What was the point? Breathing? What was that? Just then she felt an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her toward the surface. Then she broke the surface, and she and her rescuer were thrown onto the ground. Her head was resting on the person's chest; she listened to their breathing, or panting anyway. In out, in out, in out. A rhythm, a constant. And slowly she made her breathing match her rescuer's. Her eyes closed and she got ready to just go to sleep. Right there.

Then she felt someone grab her arm and pull her off the chest of her rescuer. Her eyes snapped open, and then they really widened. Her rescuer was the man with the dog ears. She gaped at him,

"Ya, you?" she croaked, "Why?"

"That was exactly what I was going to say." Said a voice behind her, she looked up at him, it was the other man who had been with the dog eared person. His eyes were golden, just like the dog eared man's. Her eyes flashed but she had lost all the strength in her body.

"Well, she was going to drown." Said the dog eared man, "What would you have me do?" he snapped. Then he looked at her with a soft smile, "you alright?" he asked. She nodded, but Inuyasha saw the fear in her eyes. He frowned and was about to say something when Inutaishou walked up.

"Should I ask Sesshomaru?" he asked, Sesshomaru sighed,

"Sure, Inuyasha was stupid and threw himself into the river after a girl he doesn't even know. That is what happened. Need anything else?" he asked, Inutaishou laughed,

"That was an interesting choice of words, but it _was_ rather dangerous Inuyasha, if acceptable." He smiled at his younger son and gave him a hand to stand. Inuyasha turned to Kagome,

"Listen, we're not gonna hurt you, don't worry about us." He smiled at her reassuringly, "Are you alright?" he asked, she nodded softly, her eyes slowly seeming less panicked. Inutaishou watched them for a moment before nodding to himself,

"Sesshomaru, take her to your mother's rooms, tell them to get her cleaned up and then to send her to me. I think they are both in there. Inuyasha, you go and get yourself cleaned up." He said, Inuyasha saw her eyes flash with panic again. He put his hand on her arm,

"It's ok. Remember what I said, we aren't going to hurt you." He said, his eyes as soft as he could make them, slowly, slowly, she nodded, and a very small smile touched her lips. Inuyasha nodded, then walked off, going to clean him self up.

Kagome was trembling as she walked down the hall with Sesshomaru. He looked down at her, noticing her trembling, sighing to himself he said,

"Do you have a name?" she nodded,

"Kagome." She said, he nodded,

"Kagome, Inuyasha is right, for once at least, you shouldn't fear us. We will not harm you." He said, Kagome blinked,

"Inu…yasha?" she mumbled, Sesshomaru nodded,

"The guy with the dog ears. Like yours." He said, she nodded,

"He's a half demon as well then." She said, more to herself than anyone else Sesshomaru nodded.

"He is."

Nothing else passed between them, Kagome was already contemplating the information she already had. They spoke no more until they got to a huge set of doors.

"These are the rooms of the two Ladies of the West. They will take care of you." He said, she nodded, still worried,

Sesshomaru knocked on the doors softly,

"My Ladies." He said, the door swung open, and they were both pulled into the room before they could tell what was happening.

When Kagome was able to reorient herself, she found herself standing in the most beautiful room she'd ever seen. It was much more lavishly decorated than anything she'd seen yet, beautiful colors and two huge beds for them to sleep in. She smiled,

"Wow." She whispered, "These rooms are bigger than mine were. Or my mom's even!" she said, astounded. The two women in the room smiled at her, one looked at Sesshomaru searchingly, he shrugged, and shook his head,

"Father said to clean her up then send her to him." He said calmly, they nodded, and said in unison,

"Of course Sesshomaru." They said, bowing, growling he rolled his eyes,

"Stop that will you, it's rather- disturbing." He said, glaring, they laughed and pushed him gently.

"Come, come now Sesshomaru, we will do as he says, you know that.!" Azume said laughing, he grunted and Kirana spoke,

"Come in here dear, let us have a look at you!" Kagome did, her eyes down cast, Azume smiled and touched Kirana's arm,

"She's beautiful." Azume said, Kirana nodded,

"Don't you think so Sesshomaru?" she asked, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes again,

"Better of you to ask Inuyasha that question." He said, almost smirking, but restraining himself. Then nodding he bowed and said, "If you don't mind ladies, I must leave you now." And at their nod he left the room."

Inutaishou smiled at Kagome as she walked into the room, uncertain, but trying to smile. The girl was an enigma, she was strangely calm, and yet fear coursed through her sent, where she had learned to hide her emotions so well he could only guess.

"Everyone has been hospitable I assume." He said, smiling and shaking her hand, she nodded, gave him a weak smile and sat beside him,

"Oh, yes, very." She said, full sentences failing her at the moment.

"Good." He said, the smile never fading from his face, "Kagome, would you tell me how you ended up here, so as we can find the best thing to do with you that is." He added when her face paled, after a long moment Kagome looked up at him and said softly,

"Is there any wine here?" he nodded and handed her a pitcher, she took it and poured herself a cup, then slowly, looking down into its depths she said, "are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes," he replied, "I would really like to know." his voice was calm, but concern streaked his sent, Kagome smiled at that, he hid it well.

"Alright, but you may not like this story of mine." She said, and then she told him.

When Kagome was done, she had finished off three glasses of the wine, and Inutaishou had finished off twice as many. He looked at her for a long moment behind sorrow filled eyes, and then said,

"I could never imagine." Kagome smiled at him and replied,

"Consider yourself lucky." There was silence then, until finally Kagome said, "I should go. My father will stop at nothing to get me back so I can marry Naraku, if you will simply allow me to leave, I'll require no more." She said, all of those years at court honeying her speech. Slowly Inutaishou shook his head,

"No, you will stay here, I couldn't let you go out there all alone to face god knows what and ultimately get caught. No, here you can become just another member of court, no one will ever know the difference, and no one will say a word about you to anyone from out of court. That will be the safest way to go." He said, nodding in a confirming way that wouldn't allow for argument. Kagome's jaw dropped,

"But, but my father-"

"Will not think to look for you in a full demon court." Inutaishou cut her off, she stared, then sighing she stood,

"Alright, but I don't want to impose, is there anything I can do to earn my keep?" she asked, Inutaishou waved a dismissive hand,

"Oh, I'm sure that the Ladies will find something. If you absolutely must have something that is." He smiled at her standing beside her and they walked out of the room.

And almost ran strait into Azume. She stood quickly, brushing her skirts and blushing wildly, Kirana stood behind her, along with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inutaishou almost laughed, but covered it with a cough.

"Sorry my lord." Said Azume, "But we wished to know if the Lady Kagome would be staying with us." She kept her eyes down cast, but Kagome was sure it was only to hide her blush. She smiled at Azume and nodded slowly,

"I am." She said quietly, her natural quiet attitude back. Inutaishou smiled at his family and nodded,

"Yes, she will be staying with us for as long as she can." He said,

Even many, many years later, Kagome could still remember the exact feeling that those simple words had created in her. It was a warm feeling. Home. She had found home…

TheDarkAngel101: _Another _interesting story you say? Hmmmmm, I suspect you have read others? Thanks! Keep reading, I'll try to keep them coming faster!

GinHoshi1985: Thanks so much! I will e-mail you as soon as I'm able!

Emily Snider: I'll do my best! Thank you very much!

keisata-san Yaa! You asked a question, I LOVE IT when people ask questions! Follow this person's example all you! ASK QUESTIONS! This is a Kagome/Inuyasha story, but Sessy is in here a lot!  


Tragic Misdemeanors: The other chapters aren't going to be song fics, this song just totally fit it so I couldn't resist! Anyway, keep reading, and thanks so much!

XsangoX: THANK YOU! Really that was really nice of ya! Oh, and YAY FOR YOU TOO, YOU ASKED A QUESTION! Yeah, there will be some Sango/Miroku! Only, that comes later, but Miroku will show up really soon, and Sango much later.

katie12321: Thank you! You really are too kind!


End file.
